Del Amor y Otras Estupideces
by Hayagi Mana
Summary: Desgraciadamente nacimos en momentos menos apropiados y nos conocimos cuando quizaz no debimos hacerlo" Kenichi es un joven doctor, prodigio, que se encarga de cuidar a una Miyako. Es una historia de amor que explicara que en el amor nada importa.
1. La Manera en la que nos Conocimos

Capitulo 1

La manera en la que nos conocimos.

Miyako.

13 de Marzo del 2008, día del Umi no Matsuri1. Clima, caluroso, extremadamente caluroso, eso es lo que mas odio de estas fechas. Cada año el Umi no Matsuri se pone peor, la verdad no se si es por el hecho de que estoy creciendo o por el clima, cada verano es peor. Según la leyenda de mi pueblo, cada 30 años una pareja de jóvenes se encontraría y se enamoraría en el festival, obviamente yo no creía en esas historias, quizás porque no me sentía el tipo de persona que seria capaz de enamorarse o porque ya había conocido a muchos chicos en esta fecha y no había pasado nada.

Ese día, yo tenía quince años si mal no recuerdo, salí del festival, decepcionada claro, mí madre y mi hermana ya se habían ido, no era tarde, seria alrededor de las diez de la noche, yo me quedé esperando los fuegos artificiales. Me gustaba mucho ese festival cuando niña porque como era verano el cielo estaba despejado y la algarabía de las fiestas me llenaba de júbilo sumado con los fuegos artificiales que se mimetizaban con las brillantes estrellas en la noche, era algo bastante hermoso. Sin embargo esa noche el sueño de verdad me adormecía y sentía que me estaba meciendo constantemente. Caminé por el malecón, a pesar que de noche no se puede ver el mar, ese vacío infinito, como si el mundo ideal creado por la mano de dios se hubiese quedado inconcluso era un tanto interesante. Mi pueblo es pequeño, por lo tanto caminar hasta mi casa no era muy tedioso, serian unos 30 minutos. Alrededor de los 15 minutos de camino vi a un chico. El chico tenía un brillante cabello rubio, muy bien cuidado, parecía ser el clásico chico de muy buena familia, que sus padres lo quieren y lo consienten en todo. Me pareció raro ver a una persona de ese estatus social sentado en la mitad de la noche en el malecón, y asistiendo a un festival de gente de tan baja clase como la mía, pero cuando me acerqué y lo escuche llorar no me pude resistir a hablarle.

-Perdón…sé que esta pregunta puede ser algo estupida ya que, obviamente, si estas llorando es que no lo estas, pero… ¿Estás bien?

El rió, se seco las lágrimas, y me miro con unos resplandecientes ojos azules, unos ojos azules tan hermosos, que me daba cierta sensación de lastima verlos tan tristes.

-Si, si estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.-respondió mientras se colocaba sus lentes.

-Ah, me alegro, bueno, entonces me retiro.

Mientras me alejaba de él, se paró y con un ligero tono de desesperación en su voz me pidió que lo acompañara un rato. Mi cerebro decía que debía alejarme, que era peligroso, sabía que lo era, como si no me hubiesen dicho suficientes veces "aléjate de extraños", ¿si era un violador?, ¿si me secuestraban y me vendían como esclava? Aunque una persona con un poco más de sentido común se hubiese retirado sin pensarlo dos veces, otra parte de mi cerebro me decía que debía quedarme, que esa persona si se quedaba sola no podría soportarlo y probablemente se suicidaría.

-Está bien, te acompañaré.-le dije

-¡¿En serio?!-me respondió bastante emocionado, no, el estaba sorprendido, emocionado suena un tanto arrogante, ¿Emocionarse por pasar tiempo con una extraña?

-¿Por qué tan sorprendido?

-Una persona con un poco de sentido común se habría ido pensando que soy algún tipo de depravado sexual. ¿No te han enseñado que no debes hablar con extraños?

-Entonces me voy-le contesté molesta mientras que pensaba "¿Qué clase de persona cree que es?"

-¡No espera! Solo bromeaba, solo quería ser sincero contigo para que esas ideas fueran despejadas de tu cabeza. En serio, lo siento.

-Si de verdad quieres que te acompañe a pesar de ser un perfecto extraño, apreciaría que ese tipo de comentarios lo guardes para ti.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame, de todas maneras, me imagino que debes tener muchos comentarios respecto a un chico llorando.

-Para serte sincera no me había puesto a pensar en eso, solo me diste pena.

"Una vez dicho no se puede retirar", eso siempre decía mi madre, pero como me hubiese gustado retirar esas palabras. Repentinamente su rostro y tono de voz cambiaron. Sentí como esta persona que acaba de conocer se hacía cada vez lejana. No se si mis palabras le afectaron por el hecho de que no lo había visto como un chico, o por algo que había pasado antes. En un acto desesperado cambié el tema.

-Y bien, ¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe?

-Quería ir al camino que está por el acantilado.-Me respondió rápidamente volviendo en sí.

Mi pequeño pueblo esta dividido en dos zonas, donde vive la gente de dinero es arriba de la colina, casas lujosas construidas ahí para tener la mejor vista del atardecer. Donde vive la gente común, como mi familia y yo, es justo frente al malecón. Al final del malecón, hay un acantilado que separa nuestro pueblo del pueblo vecino, y empotrado en este se encuentra un camino hecho de madera que trasciende desde el siglo XVIII, pero sin embargo está bien cuidado, tiene un pequeño puente y faroles y al final de camino se encuentra un lugar lleno de bancas, ya que el acantilado entra hasta el mar, todo esto esta sobre el mismo. Como este lugar es bastante romántico muchas parejas van a caminar por ahí, sin embargo ese día era el festival lo más probable es que nadie estuviese allí. Mi casa era una de las más cercanas al acantilado, así que estábamos a unos 20 minutos de nuestro destino. En ese momento no sabía de que hablar con él, así que nos quedamos callados casi todo el camino, a pesar de no decir nada el camino se hizo corto; aunque diga comentarios que están demás no lo hacía una mala persona, yo también cometí ese error. Cuando estábamos por llegar a mi casa fue cuando me di cuenta que en realidad no sabía su nombre.

-Ehm, oye, tú…ahora que lo pienso, no se tu nombre.-Le dije.-El mío es Aisaki Miyako.2

-Mi nombre es Yutama Kenichi y se escribe como "El Virtuoso Número Uno"3, ¿el tuyo como se escribe?

-Mi nombre se escribe con el kanji4 de "bonito, noche y niña"

-"La niña de la noche bonita", que lindo nombre, ahora que sabemos nuestros nombres y la manera en la que se escriben hemos dejado de ser unos completos extraños.

-Saber el nombre de uno no te hace conocerlo ¿Sabes?

-Una vez que sabes el nombre de una persona una lazo entre estas se forma, si este lazo se estrecha o se expande depende de uno. Un lazo como el que nosotros acabamos de formar es muy especial.

Sentí como mi corazón empezaba a palpitar mas rápido, me molesta la gente que hace que sienta éstas cosas.

-Hablando así pareces una chica- respondí tratando de tranquilizarme.-Además, ¿Cómo sabes que nuestro lazo es especial?

-Porque yo fui a ese lugar específicamente para que nadie me viera ni me hable, ya que nadie pasaba siendo el festival, sin embargo de todas las personas que pudieron pasar en tu lugar y simplemente ignorarme, fuiste tú, te acercaste y me hablaste, y no solo eso, decidiste acompañarme, eso hace que nuestro lazo sea especial.

-Si lo dices de esa manera me haces ver como una persona rara.

-Lo raro es bueno. Lo raro nos hace únicos.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al final del camino, por alguna razón no me quería ir. Pero él ya se sentía bien y ese era el motivo por el cual lo estaba acompañando. Cuando iba a decirle que se me hacia tarde y debía volver, el como leyendo mis pensamientos me pidió que me quedara un rato más, no me pude negar. Mientras hablaba con él empecé a tener dudas de las verdaderas razones por las que lo estaba siguiendo. ¿De verdad había dicho que si porque me daba pena? Quizás lo hice porque yo era la que se sentía terriblemente sola y quería que me acompañaran. De repente me empecé a sentir como una persona cruel que finge ser bueno con otros para que estos le den la compañía que le hace falta.

-Aisaki-san5, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Me preguntó mientras volvía en mi.

-Tengo 15 años.

-Creo que debería decir Aisaki-chan6 entonces.-Dijo con una risa burlona.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

-Tengo 21 años.

-Pues yo creí que tenías mi edad, no pareces un hombre pareces un niño.

-No importa que edad tengamos mientras nos divirtamos sanamente como amigos ¿Verdad Aisaki-chan?, me alegra que me hayas acompañado hoy día, en serio me has alegrado mucho. Estoy seguro que una linda chica como Aisaki-chan encontrará algún día alguien que satisfaga todo lo que desea.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy sola?

-¿No lo estás? Parece poco probable que no lo estés, después de todo tienes una mirada solitaria e inocente. Y si tienes novio, debe ser un completo imbecil, ¿Cómo puede permitir que camines sola a esa hora?

-Pues sí estoy sola, de hecho nunca he tenido una pareja, ni nunca me he enamorado.

-Está bien, eventualmente te enamoraras, y seguramente será de la persona indicada, no pareces ser una persona elije mal, Aisaki-chan.

-Solo llámame Miyako ¿sí? Me incomoda tanta formalidad.

-Esta bien, entonces llámame Kenichi.

Por alguna razón, esa persona que se hacia llamar Kenichi, me comprendía más de lo que nadie podrá hacerlo. Cuando hablaba sentía que supiese exactamente lo que pensaba, quizás él tenía razón y nuestro lazo era especial, algo que nadie podrá tener más que nosotros, de cualquier forma, esa persona no iba a ser más que alguien que conocí de momento y jamás volvería a ver. A las 12:30 a.m. del 14 de Marzo del 2008 comenzaron los fuegos artificiales, él desconocido a mi lado y la desconocida a su lado miraban el cielo lleno de chispas de colores mientras el lazo que nos unía se hacía más estrecho. Una vez que los fuegos artificiales terminaron fue como si hubiésemos vuelto a la realidad, me despedí de él y mientras me alejaba nuestro lazo se alargaba más y más. Una vez que cerré la puerta de mi cuarto detrás de mí, me di cuenta que a esa persona nunca más la volvería a ver, que esa persona paso a convertirse en un sueño y que nuestro lazo se había terminado por romper. Después de todo, la manera en la que nos conocimos era algo raro.


	2. El día del Festival

Capitulo 2

El día del festival

Kenichi

13 de Marzo del 2008, día del Umi no Matsuri. Clima, helado, más helado que nunca. Ese debió ser uno de los días más fríos del año. Quizás lo que me hacía sentir así debió ser el humor con el que me había despertado esa mañana. Todos los 13 de Marzo me veía obligado a observar a todas las personas divertirse y festejar mientras que yo recordaba año tras año lo que había sucedido hacía 16 años, este era un sentimiento un tanto egoísta pero no podía evitar sentirlo. Todas las mañanas de esta fecha son iguales, mi padre pretende ser feliz, mi hermano nunca esta en la casa y yo simplemente me en cierro en mi cuarto. Aunque tenga 21 años me siento bastante infantil, pero es un trauma que no puedo superar. Ese día mi padre tocó la puerta temprano en la mañana, quizás resguardando la ligera esperanza de que ese año saliese.

-¿Kenichi cuando va a ser el día en el que tu y yo vamos a poder hacer algo juntos el día del festival?

-No lo sé papá, pero este año no me siento bien tampoco.

-Deberíamos tratar de superar esto juntos, eres un chico superdotado que a los 21 años ya esta cursando su último año de medicina, deberías se capaz de sobreponerte a esto.

-Papá estoy siguiendo medicina, no psicología, no puedo sobreponerme a esto solo porque soy muy inteligente, esto no es algo que pueda resolver con la razón.-Paré y tome un respiro-Simplemente no me gusta salir y ver a todos de buen humor.

-¿Por qué este año no haces un intento por mí? Tu hermano esta dispuesto a salir con nosotros.

Mi hermano, no lo aprecio ni lo odio, es alguien totalmente indiferente para mí. Cuando niños el siempre me pegaba y se burlaba de todo lo que hacía, pude guardarle resentimientos, pero en el estado en el que está ahora siento una enorme lastima. Ya que el siempre fue el niño problemático era de esperarse que el fuese a terminar en la manera en el que estaba, sinceramente no sabía si estaba en drogas, pero a veces lo parecía. El es 5 años mayor que yo así que el incidente de hace 16 años le afecto mucho más que a mí, el estaba mucho más conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Aunque ese tipo de situaciones deberían unir a la familia mi hermano se alejo de nosotros y simplemente se convirtió en un extraño para mi. Si bien salir ese día no cambiaría el hecho de que me iba a sentir mal, mi padre no tenía que sufrir por mí.

-Está bien papá, te acompañaré esta noche al festival.

-¡Gracias hijo!, ahora, ¿podrías abrir la puerta? Estoy cansado de tener que hablarte a través de ella.

Me levanté de la silla donde había estado sentado y abrí la puerta. Mi padre era un señor de 60 años por aquel entonces, verlo con sus ojos azules brillando de felicidad hizo aclarar mis dudas sobre salir o no, hizo que me decidiera totalmente. Baje las escaleras y en la cocina encontré a mi hermano sentado desayunando.

-Buenos días hermanito, parece que recuperaste un poco de tu dignidad y saliste de tu cuarto.-Me dijo mientras dirigía una taza de café a su boca.

-Y parece que decidiste volverte un ser humano normal y regresar a la casa que, a pesar de ser mayor de edad, te mantiene, Shinichi.

Nuestra relación no había cambiado mucho, a pesar de que no nos veíamos muy seguido, siempre discutíamos, pero creo que lo hacíamos más para poder hablar de algo y no romper nuestro lazo que estaba cada vez más delgado. Esa tarde mi padre, mi hermano y yo salimos hacia el festival. Nosotros vivimos del lado del pueblo donde vive la gente del más alto estatus social. Sobre la colina las familias con más dinero se encuentran, las casas grandes y decoradas con las pintas más finas y los muebles de la mejor calidad, todas colocadas en puntos específicos para que la vista del atardecer sea perfecta. Las familias vecinas no iban al festival, pero eso era porque habían pertenecido a ese estatus social siempre, mi padre sin embargo comenzó viviendo junto al malecón y trabajo hasta sudar sangre para que sus hijos y su esposa pudieran llevar la mejor vida, así que el siguiendo sus orígenes iba al festival todos los años. Cuando se hizo de noche los tres fuimos a un restaurante de rámen, nos sentamos y cada uno ordeno su tipo de rámen preferido. A pesar de pertenecer a una misma familia los tres somos muy diferentes, nuestros gustos, personalidades, todo es distinto, creo que eso nos hace una familia bastante especial. Mientras que comíamos conversábamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, después de todo yo estudiaba y mi hermano jamás estaba en casa, pero siempre hay comentarios que están demás y no se puede evitar ser dichos.

-¿Hermanito, ya superaste tu pequeño problema con la felicidad ajena en esta fecha?-me preguntó Shinichi.-Eres una persona egoísta, no puedes soportar que otros sean felices cuando tu no lo puedes ser. Me das pena.

Muchos recuerdos, sensaciones y olores vinieron a mi mente en ese momento, después sentía como la ira empezaba a invadir mi cuerpo.

-¡CALLATE SHINICHI, YO NO SOY QUIEN SE DROGAS Y NO HACE NADA POR SI SOLO!

Cuando terminé de decir eso mi primera reacción fue mirar a mi padre, estaba mirándome y en los ojos que aquella mañana había visto tanta felicidad los vi llenos de miedo, tristeza y frustración. Me paré de la mesa y salí corriendo, corrí hasta un punto del malecón donde estaba seguro que nadie me vería y comencé a llorar, lloré como un pequeño niño durante un largo rato hasta que alrededor de las 10 de la noche escuché una voz a mi costado.

-Perdón…sé que esta pregunta puede ser algo estupida ya que, obviamente, si estas llorando es que no lo estas, pero… ¿Estás bien?

Levanté la mirada y una chica de pelo marrón ondulado corto, ojos verdes y piel pálida como si no hubiese salido de su casa en mucho tiempo, estaba mirándome con curiosidad. No pude evitar reírme, después de todo era una manera un tanto original de comenzar una conversación con alguien. Me preguntaba que hacía sola caminando a esa hora por el malecón, supuse que debía vivir cerca. Me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente, me había olvidado del hecho de que estaba llorando, me dio algo de vergüenza.

-Si, si estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.-respondí mientras me colocaba mis lentes.

-Ah, me alegro, bueno, entonces me retiro.

¿Por qué se iba?, uno normalmente se queda para ver como esta la persona, quizás ella era demasiado feliz como para involucrarse con una persona que no se encontraba bien en un día como el del festival. Cuando me di cuenta otra vez estaba pensando así, simplemente no lo podía evitar. Pero no iba a dejar que se fuera, aunque en aquel entonces me costaba admitirlo, necesitaba la compañía de alguien que fuera capaz de tranquilizarme y ella lo hizo con un simple comentario.

-¡Espera!, por favor no te vayas,-Ahora que lo pienso en el tono de mi voz se sentía algo de desesperación.- ¿Te puedes quedar un rato más conmigo?

Está bien, te acompañaré.-me respondió

-¡¿En serio?!-No pude evitar emocionarme.

-¿Por qué tan sorprendido?

-Una persona con un poco de sentido común se habría ido pensando que soy algún tipo de depravado sexual. ¿No te han enseñado que no debes hablar con extraños?-Le dije para que esas ideas no fueran tomadas en serio.

-Entonces me voy-Me contestó molesta.

-¡No espera! Solo bromeaba, solo quería ser sincero contigo para que esas ideas fueran despejadas de tu cabeza. En serio, lo siento.

-Si de verdad quieres que te acompañe, a pesar de ser un perfecto extraño, apreciaría que ese tipo de comentarios lo guardes para ti.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame, de todas maneras, me imagino que debes tener muchos comentarios respecto a un chico llorando.

-Para serte sincera no me había puesto a pensar en eso, solo me diste pena.

"Solo me diste pena", otra vez esa frase, ¿Es que soy una persona tan lastimosa? No pude evitar quedarme pensando otra vez en lo que le había dicho a mi hermano y la manera en la que mi padre me había mirado. ¿Qué haría cuando volviese? ¿Cómo miraría a mi padre a la cara? Un nudo se empezó a formar en mi garganta y cuando sentía que lagrimas se empezaban a formar en mis ojos escuche su voz otra vez. Me estaba preguntando a donde quería ir con ella, la verdad es que no sabía, pero desde mi casa siempre veía un antiguo camino empotrado en el acantilado y tenía curiosidad, así que le dije que ahí quería ir. Estuvimos caminando por un rato, sin decir nada, sentí el camino infinito, eso es justo lo quería, después de todo mientras más tiempo pasara con esta extraña, más tranquilo me sentiría. Del silencio en el que estábamos sumidos escuché su voz nuevamente.

-Ehm, oye, tú…ahora que lo pienso, no se tu nombre.-Me dijo.-El mío es Aisaki Miyako.

-Mi nombre es Yutama Kenichi y se escribe como "El Virtuoso Número Uno", ¿el tuyo como se escribe?

-Mi nombre se escribe con el kanji de "bonito, noche y niña"

-"La niña de la noche bonita", que lindo nombre, ahora que sabemos nuestros nombres y la manera en la que se escriben hemos dejado de ser unos completos extraños.

Aunque ella parecía algo incrédula le hable de los lazos que unen a las personas, eso era algo de lo que mi madre me solía hablar. Nosotros dos habíamos formado un lazo eterno, lo nuestro tenía que ser especial, no todo el mundo se conoce de la misma manera en la que lo habíamos hecho nosotros. Después de caminar un rato llegamos al final del camino, ese lugar era tan pacífico, pero ella tenía una mirada de impaciencia, como si estuviese buscando la manera de decirme que se quería ir. Le pedí que se quedara un rato más conmigo y ella accedió. Pero luego su mirada se volvió distante y pensativa así que le pregunté lo primero que se me ocurrió para que se distrajera.

-Aisaki-san, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-le pregunté

-Tengo 15 años.

-Creo que debería decir Aisaki-chan entonces.-dije a manera de broma.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Tengo 21 años.

-Pues yo creí que tenías mi edad, no pareces un hombre pareces un niño.

-No importa que edad tengamos mientras nos divirtamos sanamente como amigos ¿Verdad Aisaki-chan?, me alegra que me hayas acompañado hoy día,

en serio me has alegrado mucho. Estoy seguro que una linda chica como Aisaki-chan encontrará algún día alguien que satisfaga todo lo que desea.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy sola?

-¿No lo estás? Parece poco probable que no lo estés, después de todo tienes una mirada solitaria e inocente. Y si tienes novio, debe ser un completo imbecil, ¿Cómo puede permitir que camines sola a esa hora?

-Pues sí estoy sola, de hecho nunca he tenido una pareja, ni nunca me he enamorado.

-Está bien, eventualmente te enamoraras, y seguramente será de la persona indicada, no pareces ser una persona elije mal.

-Solo llámame Miyako ¿sí? Me incomoda tanta formalidad.

-Esta bien, entonces llámame Kenichi.

Por alguna razón, esa persona que se hacia llamar Miyako, me comprendía mas de lo que nadie podrá hacerlo. Cuando hablaba me tranquilizaba, definitivamente tenía razón, nuestro lazo era especial, era algo único, estaba seguro que a esa persona la iba a ver alguna otra vez. A las 12:30 a.m. del 14 de Marzo del 2008 comenzaron los fuegos artificiales, la desconocida a mi lado y el desconocido a su lado miraban el cielo que para mí antes estaba lleno de dolor mientras el lazo que nos unía se hacía más estrecho. Una vez que los fuegos artificiales terminaron, sentí como la desesperación de la soledad que me daba el festival volvía, pero ella no se podía quedar por siempre conmigo, ella era mucho menor que yo. Se despidió de mí y mientras veía como se alejaba, el lazo se hacía cada vez más largo, sin embargo, seguía siendo igual de resistente, eso no iba a acabar así, el destino nos tenía preparado algo más, después de todo, la manera en la que nos conocimos era algo raro.


	3. Enfermedad

Capitulo 3

Enfermedad

Miyako

Un resfriado común que había empeorado y se había transformado en fiebre, esa era la teoría de mi madre. Algo me decía que era más que eso, quizás sería que mi cuerpo estaba más pesado de lo normal o el hecho de que no podía dejar de vomitar, la verdad es que no lo sabía. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde el festival, y 2 semanas desde la última vez que había pisado la calle, después de todo no me podía ni parar de lo mal que me sentía. Aun estaba pensando en el chico que había conocido en el festival pero trataba de evitar hacerlo, ahora que recapacitaba las cosas con más calma no le había preguntado que hacía ahí ni porque lloraba, pero ya no importaba, al fin y al cabo no lo volvería a ver. Un amigo de mi madre le había conseguido un doctor cursando su último año de estudios, era joven pero era un estudiante prodigio "algo que solo se puede encontrar una vez cada 200 años", eso decía el señor Shimizu, mi madre y este doctor iban a ser presentados esa misma tarde. Ella ya me había hablado de lo que iba a conversar con él, el doctor Yutama iba a venir a cuidarme de lunes a viernes de 4:30 p.m. a 6:30 p.m. Creo que el nombre correcto para él sería niñero, pero no puede esperar mucho si aun no tiene licenciatura.

Del otro lado de la pequeña casa en la que vivía podía escuchar la voz de mi madre y una voz un tanto familiar, en ese momento estaba adormecida por el cansancio así que no me detuve a pensar de quien se podría tratar. Intenté pasar saliva pero mi garganta estaba seca, con un gran esfuerzo me levanté de la cama, sentí como todo me daba vueltas, la vista se puso borrosa, luego todo se empezaba a poner negro. Me apoyé en la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de mi cama y esperé a que mi cuerpo se estabilizara. Caminé hacia la cocina y para llegar a esta tenía que cruzar a través de la salita en la que mi madre solía recibir a los invitados. Mientras atravesaba me di cuenta que con quien mi madre hablaba era el doctor Yutama. Él estaba de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina, por lo tanto no podía ver su cara, pero mi madre no pudo evitar verme, así que decidió presentarme.

El acto en el que se volteaba a mirarme, para mí, duró una eternidad. Su pelo rubio perfectamente cuidado, sus ojos azules, sus lentes, todo estaba igual que hacía dos semanas. De todas las personas él tenía que ser, al parecer él tenía razón, nuestro lazo era especial. Me analizó con la mirada durante un periodo de veinte segundos, no sabía que buscaba en mí, cuando terminó me miró a los ojos y me saludó como si se tratara de la primera vez que me veía. No sé si lo que sentí fue decepción o alivio, ahora por fin sabía que lo que había dicho ese día había sido todo mentira, pero por otro lado, me gustaba pensar que era algún tipo de príncipe que había aparecido para llevarme lejos a algún lugar bonito y tranquilo, probablemente lo estaba idealizando demasiado, pero soy el tipo de persona que le gusta exagerar las cosas. Me demoré un rato en reaccionar pero le salude, traté de sonar igual de ajena a su presencia como lo había sido el conmigo, me sonrió y se volteó, siguió conversando con mi madre mientras yo entraba a la cocina.

Aún no entendía lo que estaba pasando conmigo, ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que no me recordara?, Solo lo había visto una vez, no es que él tuviese que tener registro de todas las personas con las que hablaba. Pero una vez que pensé mejor las cosas me di cuenta que la verdadera razón de mi molestia era que me haya hecho creer que conocernos había sido algo predestinado y aunque yo no haya querido finalmente me lo había creído. Cuando terminé de divagar mentalmente el vaso de agua ya se había terminado de llenar, tomé un trago y el resto la eché por el fregadero. Mientras veía el agua caer por el los pequeños orificios del lavadero sentía como todo el regurgito subía por mí esófago, apreté fuertemente mi barriga mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el repostero, mis mejillas empezaban a sentirse calientes y el sudor atravesaba mi cara. Mi boca se lleno del repugnante sabor del vómito y todo fue expulsado en el mismo fregadero en el que había echado el agua. Mis ojos se nublaron y comenzaron a lagrimear mientras el penetrante olor de mi basca entraba por mis fosas nasales.

Caminé hasta llegar a mi cuarto y me recosté, cuando me di cuenta el doctor Yutama se encontraba esperándome en la silla de mi escritorio, lo miré algo resentida y me di vuelta. Mi cuarto era pequeño, al cruzar la puerta lo primero que encontrabas era la ventana que no tenía una vista nada espectacular, por no decir horrorosa, al patio del vecino, frente a esta se encontraba un escritorio con papeles esparcidos por toda su superficie. Del lado derecho del escritorio estaba un mueble con un televisor antiguo sobre este, justo en frente se hallaba mi cama de media plaza y del lado izquierdo de esta se encontraba un ropero añejo donde guardaba mi ropa. Sentía su mirada fija en mi espalda, era bastante incomodo, se quedó en silencio un rato hasta que dijo por fin algo.

-¿Cómo has estado Miyako-chan? Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que nos volveríamos a ver, pero no esperaba que fuera así.

-¡Si me recordabas!-Exclamé, no pude evitar emocionarme.

-No podría olvidarme de la chica que comienza una conversación divagando sobre el significado de preguntar "¿Estás bien?"-dijo mientras reía.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-¿Tú crees que a tu madre le parecería normal que te conociera antes de que nos presente?

-Tienes razón-Siempre me ha molestado que contesten mis preguntas con preguntas, me hacen sentir bruta.

Después de eso nos quedamos callados, de hecho antes pensaba que al volverlo a ver tendríamos mucho de que hablar pero el me miraba algo preocupado y yo trataba de evitar su mirada paseando la vista por toda mi habitación, como si no la hubiese visto suficientes veces como para saber como era. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, simplemente no era normal, ¿Cómo era posible?, esas coincidencias no ocurren, pero no sabía como preguntarle ni como dirigirme a él, como Doctor Yutama o como Kenichi. En realidad hubiese preferido no haberlo vuelto a ver nunca, podría haber seguido con mi vida normal, sin ninguna novedad.

Me hubiese gustado que eso fuera cierto, ¿A quien trataba de engañar?, estaba muy feliz de volverlo a ver, para mi el era como un sueño hecho realidad, una persona atenta, cariñosa, graciosa, de hecho me gustaría estar enferma de por vida para siempre poder hablar con el. En su rostro podía ver su incomodidad, ¿o quizás era preocupación? Para amenizar el momento decidí hacerle un comentario gracioso para que se sintiese mejor.

-¿Qué se siente pasar de ser niño prodigio a niñera?

-No soy tu niñero Miyako, he venido a cuidarte diariamente porque lo que te sucede es algo muy serio.- Su seriedad me chocó un poco.

-¿Serio? ¿De que Hablas, solo estoy resfriada cierto?

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, mi ritmo respiratorio empezó a incrementar, nadie me había dicho que lo que tenía era algo serio, yo no me quería morir, no en ese momento, no todavía. Empecé a sudar frió y la desesperación hizo que mi estomago empezara a hacer ruidos extraños, seguramente quería vomitar. Kenichi me miraba sorprendido y angustiado, me tomo de la mano y su rostro cambió a uno de "no te asustes, todo va a salir bien", si no se hubiese tratado de él seguramente ya le hubiese pegado, se muy bien que esas son hipocresías que los doctores dicen para alentar a sus pacientes, pero si Kenichi me lo decía, le creería.

-Miyako, tu prueba de TBC salió positiva, tienes tuberculosis.-Dijo tan lentamente que no sabía si estaba hablando o si estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-¿TBC?, me voy a morir…

-No Miyako, si eres tratada a tiempo tienes cura.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?- Murmuré, mientras un nudo en mi garganta se formaba.

Kenichi seguía hablándome pero solo veía sus labios mover mas no escuchaba nada de lo que decía. Mi mente aun no podía procesar la información, hace un momento estaba pensando en lo maravilloso que era estar enferma para ver a Kenichi y ahora tengo TBC, se que mis probabilidades son muy pocas. Pronto empezaría a toser sangre, luego bajaría radicalmente de peso, mi vida acabará con una de las enfermedades más temidas y horrorosas, aun no entendía como había sucedido. Pronto volví a escuchar la voz de Kenichi quien seguía hablando.

-Tu madre ha decidido usarte como objeto de prueba en una investigación sobre TBC y así poder tener los antibióticos de manera gratuita. Cuando los antibióticos te quiten la fiebre y la tos constante iras a la clínica todos los días para pruebas.

-¿Y tu?

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?-respondió Kenichi algo consternado con mi pregunta.

-¿No te puedo contagiar si toso?, te puedes infectar.

-Decidí ser un doctor porque me gusta ver sonreír a la personas sin importar que me fuera a pasar. Además la tuberculosis es una enfermedad perfectamente curable si es detectada a tiempo, y en tu caso ha sido descubierta bastante rápido. No te preocupes, en serio todo va a salir bien.

-¿Entonces no moriré?

-No mientras estés bajo mi cuidado.

Mi corazón casi explota cuando dijo eso, simplemente no pude evitarlo y me puse a llorar, lloraba de alivio y felicidad. No solo no moriría, si no también estaría bajo el cuidado de la persona más especial del mundo.

-¿Dije algo malo? Deja de llorar por favor- me pedía Kenichi asustado.

-No, está bien, no dijiste nada malo, solo estoy aliviada.

-Bueno Miyako, ya son las 6:30, ya me tengo que ir.-Dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

Le quería pedir que no se vaya, pero preferí quedarme callada y asentir con la cabeza.

-Espero que estés preparada por que serán unos largos 6 meses en los que tendrás que vivir en una cama y sin pisar la calle por lo menos por 3 meses y luego tener que ir por 9 meses a la clínica para que te hagan unas pruebas extensas y extenuantes.-dijo sonriendo.-Me retiro, cuídate mucho y descansa bien.

Con esas palabras cerro la puerta de mi cuarto detrás de él y escuche sus pasos bajar las escaleras, luego despedirse de mi madre y por último la puerta de mi casa cerrándose. Habían pasado 2 horas y yo no las había sentido, ni siquiera le pude hacer las preguntas que quería. Quería dormirme lo más rápido que pudiese para que sea el día siguiente y verlo. No me importaba si eran 6 meses o 6 años en cama, yo solo quería hablar con él todos los días. De repente me di cuenta de un detalle en el que no había pensado antes, como un baldazo de agua fría caí en cuenta de que yo era una menor de edad y el ya era mucho mayor, quizás más grandes no notaríamos la diferencia, pero por el momento yo tenía 15 y el 21, el era un mayor de edad según la ley y más haya de eso, el era mi doctor y yo su paciente y dentro del código de un doctor no puede haber ningún tipo relación entre el y sus pacientes. Por fin desperté de un sueño que jamás sucedería, me di cuenta que lo mejor para mí y mi bienestar emocional era simplemente dejarlo atrás, Kenichi y yo nunca podríamos estar juntos, no mientras yo siga enferma, no mientras yo sea yo y el sea él.


	4. Familia

Capitulo 4

Familia

Kenichi

He oído de cosas extrañas, de personas que iban juntas al colegio y se reencuentran años mas tarde y se enamoran, de parejas que se han casado con sus primos sin querer, de gente que ha viajado ha conocido a una persona y la ha vuelto a encontrar en otra parte del mundo, pero creo que nada supera a lo que a mi me sucedió. Nunca me imaginé que la persone que conocí el día del festival fuera a convertirse en mi paciente, sobre todo, cuando aun estoy haciendo mi primer año como interno.

Ya había pasado un día desde que me había llevado la sorpresa de Miyako era la paciente con tuberculosis a quien tenía que observar. La noche del festival no me había tomado la molestia de observarla bien, quizás porque estaba muy oscuro o porque en realidad mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, pero habían cosas, además de su personalidad, que me hacían sentir muy a gusto a su lado, que de alguna manera me atraían, como su sonrisa frenética cuando se rie, sus ojos brillantes y verdes, su pelo ondulado y desordenado como si tuviese años sin peinarse y su piel blanca y brillante, me preguntaba porque viviendo tan cerca del mar su piel no estaría más bronceada. Creo que de alguna manera se podía decir que Miyako me gustaba aunque me costara admitirlo, aunque pensaba que era imposible ya que solo la conocía del día del festival, pero en el fondo sabia que sentía por ella algo que no había sentido por nadie en mi vida.

Desde el día del festival había salido muy temprano de mi casa y regresado muy tarde, así evitaba encontrarme con mi padre. Ese día me levanté extremadamente temprano, tampoco es que haya podido dormir, cada vez que lo intentaba y cerraba los ojos veía a Miyako angustiada, a ella de verdad la aterrorizaba el hecho de tener tuberculosis. Yo le había hecho la promesa que estando bajo mi cuidado no le sucedería nada, pero yo no estaba seguro de eso. Llegue al hospital y recién estaban saliendo los doctores del turno de la noche, me senté en la cafetería a esperar que fuera la hora en la que tenía que aparecer. Yo todavía no tenía mi propio consultorio ya que tenía que tener 1 año como interno, y eso solo lo obtendría si soy bueno. Yo estaba bajo el cuidado de un doctor que era unos 10 años mayor que yo, su nombre era Takashi Ototsu, su aspecto me recordaba al de un zorro y su personalidad no era muy diferente.

Estuve en el hospital hasta las dos de la tarde; como el pueblo donde vivo es pequeño tenia que viajar al hospital de la ciudad más cercana. La gente de dinero vive en la colina no solo por la vista bonita, si no porque esta colina dividía el pueblo de las afueras de la ciudad, por lo tanto era mucho mas fácil para la gente que vive allí arriba llegar a la ciudad. La mayoría de colegios y hospitales se encuentran en esta así que la gente tiene que viajar en tren para llegar a estos. La razón por la que quise ser doctor, además de que me gusta ver a la gente sonreír, era querer ayudar a la gente que vive en el pueblo para que no tengan que viajar largas distancias.

Llegue exactamente a la hora en la que había quedado con la madre de Miyako, toque el timbre y ella justo estaba saliendo, se despidió de mi rápidamente y salio corriendo. La pequeña casa era antigua pero acogedora y tenía un aroma que me recordaba a Miyako, la casa en sí tenía algo que me gustaba mucho. Subí las estrechas escaleras y al fondo se encontraba la puerta de la habitación de Miyako. Toqué la puerta antes de entrar pero no hubo respuesta, insistí pero nadie contestó.

-Muy buenas tardes doctor Yutama.-Su voz salió de la nada y me hizo saltar del susto, ella estaba parada detrás de mi.- ¿Qué haces afuera de mi cuarto?

-¿Qué haces tu afuera de la cama?

-¿Acaso esperas que me quede en cama todo el día? ¿Sabes lo aburrido que es?

-Miyako, ayer me fui pensando en lo angustiada que estabas, pensaba que no podrías dormir pensando que te morirías y me encuentro con que estas bastante tranquila.

-Tu me prometiste que nada me iba a suceder y si tu lo dices yo confío en ti.

No esperaba que ella fuese a tener tanta confianza en mi, de alguna manera me hizo sentir bastante bien, pero también me hizo sentir culpable por haberle prometido algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Me volteé para abrir la puerta y Miyako me miró con una mirada perdida, parpadeaba fuertemente mientras se mecía, al parecer estaba mareada y trataba de enfocar la vista, se apoyó en mí y su cara empezó a ponerse roja y a sudar, la guié hasta su cama, se cubrió con sus sabanas y cerro los ojos por un rato.

-Ya no quiero estar enferma. –susurró mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

-Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, me gustaría poder hacer algo más por ti.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, es solo que, a pesar de que odio el colegio y odio a los profesores quiero ir, quiero ver a mis amigas.

-¿Tienes amigas?

-¿Te parece raro?

-Si.

-No era necesaria tanta sinceridad.

-No pareces el tipo de persona que le gusta socializar con chicas.

-¿Por qué con "chicas"?

-No lo tomes a mal, pero eres el tipo de persona que se llevaría mejor con personas del género masculino, por tu manera de hablar y dirigirte a las personas, no son nada femeninas.

-Discúlpame por no ser una Barbie, seguramente a ti te deben gustar personas de ese tipo.

-¡No! No lo decía por eso, tu personalidad es única y deberías sentirte feliz por eso.

-Siempre me han molestado por no ser una chica linda o femenina a la que le gusta pintarse las uñas y arreglarse, así que no tenía amigos cuando era niña, me decían rara, cuando entré a secundaria me hice amiga de muchas chicas porque me aceptaron tal y como era, por eso es que mis amigas son lo más importante para mí y es lo que más extraño.

-A mí no me pareces rara, además si eres linda.

Realmente no sabía que era lo que había dicho con claridad, en la mayoría de casos me cuesta expresar mi manera de pensar o como me siento respecto a las personas pero lo había dicho tan a la ligera. Miyako me miró sorprendida y sonrojada, se volteó mientras hundía su rostro en las sabanas.

-Ya cállate, ya viste que estoy bastante bien así que te puedes ir.-me dijo tratando de evitar mi mirada.

-No me puedo ir, si no me quedo todo el tiempo no me pagan.

-Que cruel.

-¿Por qué?

-Se supone que un doctor debe ser cálido con sus pacientes, no decirles tan a la ligera que de esto depende su paga.

-Pero tu eres inteligente, seguramente tu ya debes haber pensando en lo hipócritas que somos los doctores y que todo lo hacemos por nuestra paga, no porque en realidad nos importe lo que le pase a los pacientes.

-Pero yo pensé que eras diferente.-A pesar de que yo solo quería dar a entender mi punto sentí como si hubiese perdido la confianza que Miyako puso en mí.

-Miyako, tu sola has generado esta idea errónea de la manera de pensar de un doctor, se que hay varios que si lo hacen por las razones que tu crees, pero también hay otros varios que si lo hacen porque les gusta salvar vidas, no debes generalizar a las personas. Respecto a lo que dije antes, solo era sarcasmo.

-¿Entonces también era sarcasmo que soy inteligente?

-¡No, eso no!

-Últimamente me haces enojar muy seguido, por favor no me hables.

Miyako se volteó y se quedó dormida, yo me quedé en esas situaciones incomodas en las que no sabes que hacer. Escuché unos pasos estrepitosos subiendo las escaleras de la casa, escuche como caía un objeto pesado en el cuarto de al lado y luego como los pasos bajaban las escaleras otra vez. Si mal no recordaba no sabía que nadie mas habitara la casa además de Miyako y su madre. Decidí quedarme sentado ya que los pasos se escuchaban como los de una persona ligera, como un niño. Se volvieron a escuchar los pasos subiendo las escaleras con rapidez. La puerta del cuarto se abrió con un sonoro golpe mientras una niña de al menos unos 9 o 10 años entraba gritando. Tenía cabello rubio y ojos celestes, quizás así suene como una persona totalmente opuesta a Miyako pero podía deducir fácilmente que eran hermanas ya que tenía la misma cara de felicidad constante, aunque, a diferencia de Miyako, los ojos de la pequeña irradiaban una alegría que los de su hermana no.

-¡HERMANA! ¿Sabes que me pasó hoy? Estaba en clases y la profesora me dijo que mi trabajo era el mejor de todos, creo que este año estaré en el cuadro de honor de los estudiantes de la clase.-Cuando terminó de hablarle a Miyako, quien estaba dormida, se percató de mi presencia.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Algún tipo de pervertido? ¿Estabas viendo a mi hermana dormir?

-Soy el doctor Kenichi Yutama, y soy la persona encargada de cuidar a Miyako.-le expliqué.

-¿A mi hermana? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucede?

-¿Tu madre no te ha dicho?

-No he estado aquí las últimas dos semanas, estaba donde mi abuela.

-Tu hermana solo se ha estado sintiendo un poco mal, así que no te preocupes, pero tienes que dejarla descansar.- La verdad no sabía como dirigirme a ella, o como explicarle, pero preferí que la señora Aisaki se encargara de eso.

-Está bien, al menos hay un doctor que la cuida.-Se volteó y se lanzó encima de Miyako y le dijo algo al oído, Miyako sonrió sin abrir los ojos. La niña me miró.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Sayako Aisaki.

-Mucho gusto.

Saltó de la cama y se fue corriendo por la puerta. Seguí sentado en la silla del escritorio esperando a que Miyako eventualmente se despertara. Miré a mi alrededor buscando algo con que entretenerme, el cuarto de Miyako estaba desordenado, ropa debajo de la cama, papeles esparcidos por todo el suelo, no me sorprendía que se enfermara. Miyako se volteó y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No puedo dormir sabiendo que estas ahí viéndome.- Dijo.

-Bueno entonces hablemos.

-Bien, cuéntame de tu familia.

-¿Mi familia, qué quieres saber de ellos y por qué?

-A decir verdad no me anima mucho la idea de tener a una persona de la cual no se nada observándome.

-Tengo un hermano mayor que tiene 26 años y un padre que tiene 60.

-¿Y tu mamá?

-No tengo.

-¿Qué le pasó?

- No te debería importar.-Sé que pude sonar algo cruel pero en verdad no me gusta hablar de ella. No se si la expresión de Miyako era de molestia o de tristeza pero la entiendo, después de todo a mi tampoco me hubiese gustado que me hablen así.-Perdóname.

-Ya no importa.- Ella empezó a mirar sus manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos.- Antes yo también reaccionaba así cuando me preguntaban por mi padre, pero un día una persona hizo que me diera cuenta de lo tonta que sonaba y de alguna manera cambié gran parte de mi personalidad, aprendí a aceptarme a mi misma y a aceptar lo que me había pasado.

Miyako era una persona mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba, aunque no sabía lo que le había pasado yo ya había notado que no era feliz del todo, me hizo sentir algo inmaduro, de hecho si lo era. Quería preguntarle que había pasado pero no sabía como, además no creía que ella me querría contar algo como eso después de la manera en la que le hablé. Ella seguía sin mirarme a la cara y me molestaba que no lo hiciera, me hacia sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía, que no me mire a la cara no me permitía saber exactamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

-Miyako, todavía faltan 30 minutos para que me tenga que ir, pero creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

Cuando levantó lo cabeza me di cuenta de que no estaba ni llorando, ni molesta, en su cara se veía una serena indiferencia, por alguna razón esperaba que emocionalmente le afectara aunque sea un poco el hecho de que me estuviese yendo. Definitivamente este era un ambiente que me incomodaba, sabía bien que ella no lo estaba haciendo apropósito, pero lo estaba haciendo. Tomé mis cosas y me quedé mirándola un rato, mientras ella me devolvía la mirada, no sabía que decirle, pero ya no me sentía cómodo en ese lugar y, como siempre, lo que hacia cuando no me sentía a gusto era huir. Caminé hacia la puerta y no me tomé la molestia de despedirme de Miyako.

-Cuídate mucho Kenichi, nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió.

Después de ella decir eso ya no sabía si me quería ir o me quería quedar, me quedé parado con la puerta entrecerrada atrás mío. Miyako era una niña que me hacía sentir cosas que no estaba seguro si las quería sentir o no, no sabía si me hacían sentir cómodo o incomodo, y eso mismo me hacía dudar de volver a entrar o no. Finalmente cerré la puerta detrás de mí y decidí que mañana me olvidaría de todo y comenzaría desde cero. Se podía decir que me estaba enamorando de Miyako, pero no era algo normal, ni tampoco algo que me hiciera sentir bien, y aunque poco a poco estuviese empezando a aceptar que sentía algo más que atracción física hacia ella, solo terminaría lastimándome. Desgraciadamente nacimos en momentos poco apropiados y nos conocimos cuando quizás no debimos hacerlo.


End file.
